The one he fought for
by EpicMickeyX
Summary: Roxas tries to remember the girl with a warm smile and pretty blue eyes...the one he fought for... Rokushi (Alternate Title could be "Eyes are door ways into the heart") T for the hell of it...


**A Rokushi Fanfic because I love this pairing!**

**Also check out weathersagek's fanfics...they is amazing...were talking awesome Rokushi**

**I own nothing!**

**Not even the grand spectral of Kingdom Hearts...sadly...**

* * *

**(Narrator)**

He didn't fight for just anyone...he fought for a figment in his memories...the girl with pretty blue eyes and the warm smile. He fought for the girl in the jet black cloak who's name always evaded him...he claw and reach for it but it never came back to him...he'd scream in anger as the memories vanished...and with each memory a swarm of Heartless went with it...the Keyblades in his hands were slipping in his grip and his focus dashed back to his memories as another of them vanished...and with it the feeling of something he desired. The girl was fading and he glared at the Heartless, he'd promised to stop Kingdom Hearts...he'd promised the girl...the girl who had...had...even he had no idea of what she had doen for him...what she had done with him...her smile flashed through his mind...and with the the last hope of remembering her name.

Another in a coat appeared...one with silver hair, a battle ensued and he was questioned what he fought for...he replied bitterly

"I fight for...Her" and the other remained stoic

"You can't even remember her name can you?" he asked, Roxas felt anger...or at least that's what he thought it was...

"SHUT UP!" He snapped dashing forward. Strikes of Keyblades and the sound of rippling leather coats and rain was heard...and soon the Silver haired boy know as Riku had to give in to darkness to complete his mission. The boy fell into a heap and tears ran from his eyes...the girl's eyes were such a pretty blue he thought happily and he saw one last shread of a memory...her smile once again...but different...it faded into slivers of light and a deep feeling of something painful filled his chest...he'd failed her...

**~O~O~**

Roxas looked into the girl's eyes...the pretty blue color he remembered...this girl was named Namine...was she the girl? The one her fought for? She smiled but it seemed mechanical and cold to him, her eyes were misleading...but what if it was her...just changed? He longed for his heart to accept her...but it recoiled at the thought of his lips meeting Namine's he felt lost. There were other girls too, Olette with the emerald eyes that were crystalline and pure offering honesty and innocence, Fuu's that were a firey inferno to those who risked offering their heart to her. Namine's were an ocean that would swallow you up and drown you in a heart beat...no offerings of love to be seen. Roxas searched many of the eyes of girls, none were the girl he would fight for...but what was he fighting? He questioned once...and his answer was fuzzy and hurt his head as the letters forms words but he could not read them out. Namine told him to come to the mansion and he did...and then he regained memories...but none of the girl...only of Axel. Axel's eyes were full of Loyalty and respect...and a of cockiness...and then pain...so much pain as Roxas defeated him. Roxas felt a heavy feeling settle inside his heart as Sora awoke...he'd never find the girl he fought for...he'd lost her...

**~O~O~**

Roxas encountered so many feelings for the one girl named Kairi, he stared at her eyes in the memories and they were the same pretty blue...but there were fierce and innocent, they offered the chance of love but there was a glint of light in them that held Sora captivated in the memories...all offerings of love were for Sora alone...He looked into the Memories of Riku...they one who had did this to him. He felt pity as he watched Riku suffer at the hands of Ansem, his eyes were blue, but a deeper blue, they held wisdom and loyalty...and pain...and mixed into everything...was darkness...they offered love...but it was a restricted love...boundaries were set in order to love him. Roxas searched more of Sora's memories until he found of Sora looking in a Mirror, he stared at his eyes...they were just like Roxas' when he stared into the mirror once, but different at the same time, they were Naive...but brave and caring. Roxas dismissed the memory discusted...he didn't care about Sora's heart..he was a part of it...what did he care who Sora loved? He froze and blinked...was that feeling for her love? Is that why he was so concerned about looking into her eyes and searching for any sign that...she loved him back? He dismissed the thoughts instantly, she was only the one he fought for and as of today...he'd forget her...

**~O~O~**

Roxas had grown tired of his sanctuary, through Sora's eyes he'd studied every girl and boy's eyes to find out who they were...like Yuffie, she was a fun-loving adventurous girl who deeply wanted to protect people, Leon was determined to protect everyone and Aerith...he liked her eyes...very pretty...a cross between blue and green..like Axel's. Her eyes were soft and determined...she wouldn't yield even though she couldn't fight. Roxas watched and looked for the eyes that would set of a flood of Memories...or some sort of awakening in his half of Sora's heart...but none came...so many girls all with different eyes it hurt to look after being disappointed too many times. He turned from the outside and looked inward. He found two others within Sora's heart, one with blue eyes but they were a boy's eyes, they were gentle but strong...they belong to someone that looked like Roxas, he shied from that entity sleeping inside Sora's heart, and turned to the next, this one was like Sora...but darkness filled this entity...in fact the entity was darkness...it's eyes were golden...and held pain behind the wall of arrogance...he wanted acceptance...he wanted to become whole with the other entity who denied him. Roxas went back to the other and found that he did not hate the copy of Sora...but was scared of him...because...that copy of Sora was his darkness. Roxas groaned...his head ached from this knowledge...why were there more than one of him? So he decided...he'd remember her...

**~O~O~**

Roxas spent days in thought, pulling thought apart piece by piece looking for something about the girl with the pretty blue eyes. He gave up finally after ripping apart Sora's memories this time stopping an one of a woman smiling next to a man, her eyes were blue and a purple hue to them, they spoke of happiness and love and the man's were icy blue, they spoke of deception...Roxas was intrigued...were they Sora's parents? He fast forwarded to a more current date on the island Sora was from and saw the woman again...her eyes held a hidden pain and Sadness...the purple hue was dull and Roxas bit his lip...Sora's father had left them when he was younger...his mother was holding together barely...he could only imagine her pain when she discovered Sora was gone...Roxas felt an ache in his chest...home sickness...he was beginning to feel what Sora was feeling...and Roxas quickly resumed searching for the pretty eyes again, he wasn't going to forget, he wasn't going to abandon the one her fought so hard for, he loved her! He'd find her...

**~O~O~**

Roxas watched as members of his old organization fall on there knees as Sora defeated one after another, he cried as Axel died protecting Sora...he wanted to scream as Axel said he made him feel whole again. I wasn't fair! Why did his best friend have to die!? Why did she have to die- Roxas froze as a girl in a black coat flashed into mind, he held onto his sorrow and anger ripping the memory back and squeezing the glass like fragments of it into his hands, it shot through him like electric shock. The girl smiled at him, they were in Twilight town! On the station clock tower...she laughed taking a bit of ice cream...that's right...she liked it there...she liked ice cream too...her eyes caught his and he quickly looked away with burning cheeks. He gasped as the memory escaped, he reached out with the bitter mixture of sorrow and anger, hoping some memories would come to the feeling like that one had...they were comfort for him. He found one and he woke from a deep sleep to find so many sea shells of all colors...he smiled faintly as a warm feeling took over him, he looked up and grinned at her, she beamed her cheeks turning a faint pink. The color was suiting her her pale skin, he got up slowly and she braced him and her dark hair brushed against his face. This was love...he knew that now...his heart was certain it was love...the memory drifted away as the feeling remained with him. He smiled faintly and then a stray memory approached...He eagerly accepted and sorrow wrecked through him. The memory was sad and hurt in his chest, she was dying...she was...speaking...

_"I'm going back...to be with Sora..." _Roxas gasped shoving the memory away and bursting into tears. He didn't understand...he didn't understand! He grasped his head trying to make sense of the fragments jumbled in his head when he saw the fragment still present...he clasped it in his hand and swallowed bitterly as he finished it...the confusion was almost overwhelming but suddenly something shattered

"Xion...her name...is Xion" He breathed. Everything rushed back and his heart was pounding

"Xion...is inside Sora's heart..." he breathed again and he began to search every inch of Sora's seemingly never ending heart...finally a 3rd entity was found...he'd found her...

**~O~O~**

Roxas approached the entity and found it to be blocked off by a force of light, he crushed it and Xion's eyes opened to look at him, they were pure...innocent, fiery...fierce...determined...and they were and infinite ocean that would just left you drown in them on your own accord. He hugged her close happily as she nearly crushed him in a hug, she was laughing and crying and he trying not to cry. He leaned back and met her eyes again and searched for the feelings he hoped she felt for him...he suddenly glared...he could see any sign of love...he began to worry when Xion beamed and pulled his face close and pressed her lips to his. He felt on fire for a second and then it faded to the warm feeling, his cheeks were burning and he wrapped his arms around her and broke the kiss nuzzling into her neck

"Xion...I love you" He said softly and she hugged him tightly

"I love you too, Roxas" she replied. He felt his heart skip a beat and he grinned pulling her into another kiss. He'd love her as long as she'd love him...and both knew in their hearts that...would be an eternity...because...he'd found the one he fought for...

* * *

**FIN...yeah...so...Roxas is a bit obsessed with eyes ^^;**


End file.
